


Fighting Dirty (Unwind)

by LilySienna



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySienna/pseuds/LilySienna
Summary: Connor and Risa both have pretty short tempers. One day a fight turns into something a bit more.





	Fighting Dirty (Unwind)

Risa couldn’t remember how the fight started or what it was about. All she knew is that it was over something stupid, Connor was infuriatingly sarcastic about the whole thing, and there wasn’t a chance in hell that she was going to back down. It wasn’t a big deal. She and Connor both had pretty fiery tempers—after all, that’s what gave Connor his Unwind order so many years ago. So when they had a spat like this, neither of them worried for their relationship. Still, it made Risa’s blood boil to see that self-satisfied smirk on her boyfriend’s face in these situations. It was so rude, so cocky…so hot.  
Risa was shaken out of her deep thought by Connor’s brown eyes boring into her own. There was a heat behind his gaze that made her breath catch in her throat.  
“What’s your problem, Lassiter?” she snarled, which prompted another smug grin from him. He moved closer to her, raising his hand to her face and tipping up her chin.  
“You’re cute when you’re annoyed,” he purred. Risa’s heart pounded in her ears at the tone of his voice, which infuriated her further. He took another step closer, leaning toward her. It wasn’t until she felt the cool of the wall against her back that she realized how close he was standing. Heart racing, she tried to muster up a comeback, but fell short. He was so distracting with his flushed cheeks and mussed hair and crooked cocky smirk. Connor leaned closer, his chest and pelvis aligning with hers, and she shuddered in spite of herself. Connor’s eyes glinted dangerously in the dark as he positioned his arms on either side of his girlfriend, pressing her harder into the wall. He opened his mouth to speak once again, no doubt to tease her, but was quickly silenced by her lips crushing his in a heated kiss. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him into the embrace and he gladly obliged by pressing his pelvis to hers and weaving his fingers into her hair. The kiss was deep and passionate—but it wasn’t enough. Risa’s cheeks burned as she pushed Connor off of her, breaking the kiss, and pushed him onto the bed.  
“I knew you were turned on by fighting,” Connor grinned, putting his hands up innocently when Risa threw him a glare. She climbed on top of him hastily and quickly secured his hands in place above his head with her own. She gripped his wrists tightly, grinding her hips against him and inciting a strangled gasp from her lover. She dropped her lips to his for another kiss, and she felt his hands struggling to get out of her grip. She smiled wickedly against his lips and pushed him harder into the bed.  
“Ah, Risa,” he gasped.  
Risa smiled slyly, kissing him on the lips before dragging her teeth delicately along his jawline. She sealed her lips to his neck, tasting his skin while he shivered against her. She felt his hardness between her legs and began to grind again, savoring the feeling of his body against hers. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her just yet, she bit back a moan and buried her face in his neck.

Connor decided he should start fights more often. The way Risa was on him, kissing all over his face and throat, it was almost too much sensation. Her slender hands held his wrists tightly to the bed in a way that was infuriating, yet sexy. Her kisses slowed slightly and he could tell she was holding back. This was his chance. Moving quickly, he leaned forward just slightly enough to access her sweet spot—her earlobe. She gasped, realizing his intentions, but it was too late. He nibbled gently at the tender skin and she melted into his touch.  
“Connor,” she breathed.  
Her grip on his wrists softened, allowing Connor to flip her over and position himself on top instead. Risa squirmed, trying to push him off and regain control, but he placed his lips against her ear again and she moaned. Connor chuckled against her skin, and he felt the heat rise in her cheeks. He pushed his hips hard against hers, drawing a gasp from her throat, and snaked his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. It was unusual for Risa to wear a dress, but it was definitely one of Connor’s favorite things.  
“You just had to wear a skirt on the day you lose an argument to me. Suspicious,” he purred, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me into agreeing with you.”  
“Please,” Risa whispered, “I didn’t lose anything. Maybe you’re right where I want you.”  
Connor grinned. “Between your legs?”  
Risa scowled at that, but her deepening blush let Connor know that he was right. He dropped his lips to her neck and began to kiss fervently at her soft skin, letting his hand slip under her panties and between her folds. She cried out and Connor kissed harder, surely leaving hickeys along her collarbone. Her back arched against the bed and tried to reach up to touch him, but he used his free hand to pin hers above her head, similarly to how she had pinned him. Realizing that Connor had the advantage, she squirmed again but was reduced to a shaking mess when his thumb stroked her clit. He worked his hands masterfully, sliding two fingers into her wetness while his thumb continued to stroke. Risa gasped at the sensation, closing her eyes and bucking her hips involuntarily. He watched the flush on her cheeks rising, the beads of sweat on her chest as it rose and fell with her shallow pleasured breaths, and realized that she was getting close to orgasm. As she began to shake with the beginnings of her climax, he drew his hand away teasingly.  
“Wha—Connor!” she gasped desperately, grabbing his hand and placing it back at her core. Connor smirked, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.  
“You want to come?”  
She shivered in response.  
“Risa, do you want me to make you come?”  
Risa glared at him icily, but humored his question. “Yes.”  
“Then,” he leaned in so close that his lips touched her ear, “say I was right.”

Risa considered Connor’s request. On one hand, she was desperate for him to keep touching her in the way he knew she loved. On the other hand, she would probably rather die than agree with him under these circumstances. So instead, she drew him into a deep kiss, putting her whole body and all of her passion into it. Once he was sufficiently distracted, she squirmed out from under him and flipped him over so she could straddle him. Risa knew that if she paused for even a moment, he could take back the advantage, and she wasn’t going to let that happen. Besides, she wanted to have some fun of her own. Slipping her hands up his torso, she pulled his shirt up his chest and kissed his collarbone. He groaned in response, and she pulled his shirt above his head and threw it to the side. She didn’t give him a chance to react to that before she went to work unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. She snaked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, kissing him through the fabric before pulling them down and exposing his hardness. She allowed herself to pause long enough to look up at his face and saw that he was blushing deeply, biting his lip and watching her with that same burning gaze that always makes her melt. Risa smiled sweetly up at him and placed a chaste kiss upon the tip of his length, causing him to groan in frustration. Holding his length in her hands, she began to slide her lips down on him. He arched his hips in response, reaching down to tangle his hands through her hair. As she took more of him into her mouth, she began to slide her tongue around, inciting more gasps from her boyfriend.  
“Risa,” Connor groaned thickly. His breathing quickened and he threw his head back.  
Risa pulled her head up and grinned sinfully at him. She wanted to keep teasing him, but Connor took the opportunity to sit up and kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow, and it took her off guard, but it raised the heat in her core. She sighed and leaned deeper into the kiss.

Connor pulled away from the kiss slowly, watching Risa’s face. Her brown eyes were half-lidded and wanting, her lips parted slightly and flushed. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, but what came out of his mouth wasn’t exactly as sweet.  
“So you’re still not going to admit I was right?” Connor said.  
Risa gave a saccharine smile. “Not a chance in hell.”  
“That’s what I thought you’d say.”  
With that, Connor stood up, picked up Risa, and placed her on the bed on her hands and knees. Lifting her dress up, he pulled down her panties and placed his hand over her core, rubbing her slowly and teasingly. Risa gasped and then leaned forward, placing her chest against the bed which her backside in the air, begging for more. He leaned forward, placing his cock against her entrance, and she moaned. Connor slid inside slowly, savoring how she felt. Risa gasped his name, shivering as he entered her, and he felt her walls tighten around him as he began to thrust.  
“Ah, Risa!”  
“Connor, don’t you dare stop.”  
Connor grabbed her hips in response, pounding hard against her. He marveled in how soft and wet she felt and how deliciously she called out his name. She arched her back, leaning forward into the bed, using her fingers to rub her clit. Her moans and cries turned into nonsense as she approached her peak. Connor felt himself getting close, and his thrusts became harder, deeper, and more desperate.  
“Connor, I’m coming,” Risa cried out.  
Connor groaned, leaning forward and spilling within her. They sat like that for a few moments, savoring the feeling of each other.  
“So…you never admitted that I’m right,” Connor said.  
“And I never will,” Risa giggled.  
“I didn’t think you would,” Connor laughed as he walked across the room to grab a towel. “I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.” He paused to offer the towel to Risa, who accepted it with an appreciative smile.  
“Yeah, me neither, but I’m glad. That was amazing.”  
“Well, maybe we will have to fight more often.”  
“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Risa said sweetly. “You do a lot of stupid stuff that we can argue about.”  
Connor laughed about that as he settled in bed next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and she settled in against his chest. Their breathing slowed as they fell into a contented sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, just assume Risa is on birth control. These two are not in a place to be having unprotected sex, but I'm not super into condoms for bc and since they're in a committed relationship, they are fine using hormonal bc.


End file.
